You and Me
by fearlessly
Summary: Part Six of the Anywhere You Want to Take Me series. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through the anxiety. He needed Kurt. He needed to hear his voice or see his beautiful face … or feel his loving touch. But there was nothing … only darkness and silence and solitude. I own nothing


Kurt paced his home-office. "Zize, you don't have to remind me of the deadlines. I'm fully aware of them. The producers are being completely irrational. There is no way anyone can design Oscar-worthy costuming in two weeks."

Kurt's friend and assistant Lauren sighed into the phone, "I know that Kurt but what do you want me to tell them when they call every hour wanting sketches?"

"I don't know, Zize. My job is to design. Yours is to deal with the assholes. Figure it out…" Kurt rambled on and became so caught up in the conversation that he didn't even notice Blaine slip into the room.

Blaine had been slipping into the room at precisely twelve o'clock for the past ten days - every day Kurt had been holed up in his office working tirelessly towards the deadline. Blaine understood that this project was a huge one – the biggest of Kurt's career thus far so he knew the best way he could help was to be patient, stay out of his way, and make sure he was nourished. He set the tray down on the side table beside Kurt's very messy and scattered desk. Kurt's back was to him so he couldn't even blow him a kiss but he knew once the deadline passed that he would get his husband back again. It was give and take and right now Blaine was all about giving. He straightened the note he had left beside Kurt's plate and quietly slipped out the door.

"I'll have something to them by the end of the week. If they want the Hummel brand they know they have to wait for it. If they don't like it they can find someone else." Kurt hung up and threw his phone down on top of the thirty or so sketches which littered his desk then sat in his chair with a sigh. He was tired. He had been working eighteen hour days. The truth was this project was an enormous one – designing costumes for what could be the blockbuster of the year was no small task. He needed it to be perfect and he wouldn't be bullied into submitting subpar pieces. He leaned back in his chair scanning his work. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the pink rose.

He moved to the tray, picking up the note Blaine had left for him beside his croissant sandwich and green salad. Blaine had also included a small bottle of Perrier and coffee. _My sweet Blaine_ , he thought as he pressed the rose to his nose. It sunk in then that Blaine had been delivering his lunch to him every day since he started the project without being asked and without being thanked. Kurt had been so engrossed in his work that he hadn't even had time to properly thank him for taking such good care of him, let alone anything else. He read the note:

 _My Love,_

 _This is just a little note to remind you that you are the most beautiful, the most wonderful, and the most perfect husband to ever walk the earth. I love you so much._

 _Blaine xoxo_

The guilt infiltrated into Kurt's heart like black ink into water. When was the last time he hugged Blaine, or kissed him, or told him he loved him? He placed the note down and turned towards his desk. He was under a tight deadline and he may have to work through the night to get everything submitted in time but he would be damned if his husband would go one more second without his affections. He flipped off the lamp and wandered out to find him.

He spotted him out on their patio. He watched him through the window as he sat on the swing reading one of his giant medical text books. Kurt noticed his beauty – which still made his breath hitch. Blaine was wearing a white tank-style undershirt beneath his opened soft pink button up and navy shorts. His arms and legs were tanned and toned. His curls were a messy heap atop his head with random strays framing his ears and forehead. He rocked gently back and forth as he read and Kurt thought he heard him humming. Kurt's heartbeat chanted at him. He slipped out onto the patio and sat beside him. Softly, "I'm sorry."

Blaine was completely surprised – a little because Kurt was out of his office but mostly because of the words he had just heard.

"For what, darling?"

"For completely ignoring you these past days and for not thanking you for bringing me food. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible."

"Hey." Blaine put down his book and turned to face Kurt. He could see the dark crescents under his eyes – he looked so tired. "I know that you're working and I completely understand. How many times have I abandoned you when studying for my exams?"

"But I'm supposed to be your Dom. I'm supposed to take care of you and I'm certainly not supposed to ignore you when you bring me such delicious lunches complete with flowers and love notes."

Blaine took his hand with a smile. "I don't do it to get thanks or attention. I do it because I care about you and love you so much."

Kurt sighed and placed his forehead on his Blaine's shoulder. "Well, I need to say it for myself then if not for you. I'm sorry and I really appreciate you taking such good care of me."

"You're welcome. You are my whole heart, Kurt. It would be impossible for me to not care for you."

Kurt lifted his head so he could press his forehead against his husband's. "So are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I've been doing a lot of prep reading for next year and have been taking my shifts at the pharmacy."

"No." Kurt cut him off. "I mean, physically and emotionally – the submissive you. Are you ok?"

"Oh."

Kurt eyed him.

"I can wait until the deadline passes. It's ok." Blaine said with a press of his lips.

"Hmmm. Well, I can't."

"Kurt, please, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to but my greatest joy is providing what you need. And I know you need this. You don't have to tell me, Blaine. I can see it in your eyes."

"But, your project…"

"Blaine."

"I only want…"

"Shush."

Blaine shushed.

Kurt closed the space between them as he took a kiss. Blaine let the book fall from his lap as he pressed forward. Until now he hadn't let himself acknowledge how hungry he was for his Dom but one touch of his lips was all it took to remind him of who he belonged to. A whimper escaped him and filtered into Kurt's mouth as his tongue traced his lips. "Mmmm. You take my breath away," he murmured as he pulled back softly. "I need this intimacy."

Kurt answered by sliding a strong hand to the back of his neck to pull him into another heated kiss. It lasted minutes. Their tongues lapped and probed as their bodies surged forward grinding against each other sending the swing to sway. He trailed nibbling kisses along Blaine's jawline and murmured, "I want to try something."

Blaine could only moan out his words, "I just want you, like this. I don't need a scene."

Kurt slipped Blaine's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms before tugging his undershirt from the waist of his shorts and lifting up. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" Kurt lapped at his throat while his fingertips explored every inch of Blaine's chest.

"Thank you," he blushed. Blaine had learned long ago to just accept Kurt's compliments.

"And you are the perfect sub for me," Kurt continued as he tugged on Blaine's belt. "You are gorgeous, and hot, and sweet, and loving, and so smart, and sexy as fuck," he unzipped him and pushed his shorts down so that Blaine remained only in his boxer-briefs. His mouth claimed every morsel of Blaine's throat as he murmured against his flesh, "now…go…wait for me…in the bedroom."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Please…"

"Unless you'd rather me go back to work," Kurt cut him off.

Blaine didn't even answer. He stood up quickly and hurried to the bedroom with a sigh as Kurt laughed at his cuteness.

Blaine had situated himself to Kurt's liking. He was nude and kneeling with his head bowed. He had missed Kurt so much these past days; all he wanted was to feel the intimacy, his closeness, his warm body making love to him … which is why he had felt a coldness creep into his heart when Kurt asked him to wait for him in the bedroom. He knew Kurt wanted to scene – which was entirely different than making love.

"You are beautiful." Kurt's voice rang clear through-out their bedroom.

Blaine looked up to see that Kurt was in the doorway gazing at him. His heart fluttered at the sight of his topless husband. "Sir…"

"Pet."

"I want … I need," Blaine began.

But Kurt was having none of it today. He had a plan. He would give Blaine all he was missing these past ten days. He wanted to make it right. He felt guilty for ignoring him.

"Shhh. I'm in control now. I know what you need."

"But…"

"Shut it, slut."

Blaine shut it. He clenched his eyes to stop the tears and took a deep breath. He waited as Kurt worked the silk rope around his wrists, letting the bundle lie against his tailbone. Next he felt silk around his eyes as Kurt blindfolded him. "You look so pretty like this." Kurt's fingers trailed along Blaine's flesh, down his arms, up his chest, around his throat and into his curls, fisting them and tugging until Blaine's mouth dropped open letting his whimpers tumble out. "Yes. So, so pretty."

Kurt kneeled so that he could whisper into his ear. "We've never done this before but I've wanted to try for some time." He kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then the side of his neck, then his muscular shoulder before asking the customary question, "What's your safeword?"

"Blackbird" Blaine breathed out. He loved Kurt's lips on him. He wanted more of just that – Kurt close and sweet and loving.

"Good boy." Kurt said before he placed the noise-cancelling headphones around Blaine's head, taking away all his senses.

Blaine took in a surprised sharp breath then shifted on his knees. He wasn't sure if he liked this – he couldn't see or hear a thing. It was just him and his thoughts. He could feel the blood pulse in his ears as he desperately tried to orient himself.

Kurt watched him shift and squirm as he took a step back. He loved that Blaine couldn't see or hear and loved that the deprival would only intensify the sensation when he did decide to touch him, to ravish him, to take him. And he looked so immaculately perfect on his knees, waiting in his submission. The pride in Kurt soared as he watched his sub. He tore himself away to find the crop first stopping briefly to use the bathroom.

Blaine was getting more and more worried. Logically, he knew it had only been minutes since he last felt Kurt's touch but because he couldn't see or hear it felt like hours. Truth be told, he was becoming panicked. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe through the anxiety. He needed Kurt. He needed to hear his voice or see his beautiful face … or feel his loving touch. But there was nothing … only darkness and silence and solitude. He gasped a whimper, stifling a sob. _Oh God, I can't do this. Not now. Not today. It's been too long since we've been intimate. Kurt, I need Kurt_. _Come back._

"Blackbird," he stammered out.

Nothing … only darkness and silence and solitude.

"Blackbird," he said louder.

Darkness

Silence

Solitude

Blaine began to sob. He twisted his arms, trying to free his wrists to no avail. He shook his head violently trying to force the headphones off of his head. "Kurt!" He yelled. "Blackbird!"

Kurt shut the water off and dried his hands. He paused gently as he thought he heard crying: _Kurt! Blackbird!_

 _Oh God!_ Kurt ran into the bedroom to find Blaine struggling and writhing against all his confinements. "Blaine, Blaine. Baby." He slipped the headphones off. "I'm here. Honey. It's ok." He removed the blindfold to reveal wet frightened eyes.

"Kurt. Fuck. What's happening? Let me go. Untie me."

Kurt did. He removed the rope quickly and the second he did Blaine got up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Kurt could hear his sobs loud and clear through the door. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Kurt thought. _Why did I do that? Why did I leave him?_ Tears sprung into Kurt's eyes as he slid down the outside of the bathroom door, listening to his husband cry frantically. "Blaine, let me in please."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Blaine. I'm sorry."

Silence.

"I need to know you're ok."

"I'M NOT OK, KURT. YOU LEFT ME BOUND AND DEPRIVED OF MY SENSES AND IGNORED MY SAFEWORD." Blaine screamed.

Kurt just cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Blaine. I fucked up."

Silence.

"Can you please open the door so that I can apologize? I need to see your eyes. I need to hold you."

"Please just leave me alone."

Kurt reluctantly got himself up off the floor. He hoped Blaine just needed some time and that he would come out soon. He retreated into his office once again and attempted to finish up his sketches although his mind and heart were deeply troubled and riddled with guilt.

It had been an hour since Kurt left Blaine in the bathroom. Kurt thought he had better check on him – he thought Blaine would have found him by now so that they could talk. He wandered out into the apartment to silence. The bedroom and bathroom were empty. "Blaine?" He called. He moved to the living room, kitchen, and patio – no Blaine. He was gone. Kurt felt terrible. He knew all of this was his fault. If he had just been more in tune with Blaine's needs. If he had gone to the bathroom before he started it would have been ok. Now, Blaine was terrified of him and angry and … gone. Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Blaine:

 _I've gone out. Don't be alarmed if I'm not back tonight. I need time and space._

 _And please don't contact me._

Immediately, another text appeared:

 _I do love you._

There was no way Kurt could ignore that text even-though Blaine didn't want contact…He typed:

 _I won't contact you past this text. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready. Be safe. I love you so much my darling and I'm sorry._

At three thirty in the morning Kurt was just putting finishing touches on the military jacket sketch when his phone rang. _Blaine_ , he thought as he picked up his phone. The caller ID read: Noah Puckerman.

"What the fuck?" Kurt mumbled in surprise. He hadn't spoken to Puck since the wedding. "Hello?"

"Kurt!"

"Puck, why on earth are you calling me at 3:30? Is everything alright? Is Quinn ok?"

"It's Blaine."

"What?"

"I ran into him at the club. And it's a good thing I did because he is completely trashed, dude. I can drop him off but he can't remember his address."

Kurt was in shock. He was about to say something when he heard Blaine in the background, "Puckster, did you just callz my boyfriend? Hez going to be soooooooooooooo mad at me." Blaine laughed then screamed, "who wants to do body shotssss?"

"Oh fucking hell." Kurt pressed his thumb and finger to the bridge of his nose. "Where are you? I'm leaving right now."

Kurt arrived in the loud and still very crowded club to find Blaine lying on top of the bar shirtless with an array of women and men surrounding him. He had a wedge of lime in his mouth, and a trail of salt from his navel to the low-rise waist of his pants. A pretty blonde was just about to lick the salt off when Kurt squeezed her shoulder and dragged her off of him. "Party's over! Shoo!" The crowd scattered reluctantly as Kurt's eyes darkened. He looked down at the mess that was his husband. His chest was wet with saliva and alcohol. His curls were dishevelled and decorated with confetti, which would have been cute under normal circumstances, his eyes were shiny and glazed over, and his pants had wet blotches from spilled alcohol.

Kurt plucked the lime from between Blaine's teeth and threw it behind the bar. "Get up and put your damn shirt on."

Blaine laughed. "You are suuuuper cute when you're mad. Come onnnnn Kurt, kiss me."

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I said get up and put your shirt on."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as a slow grin curved his lips. "Who died and made you king? You're not the boss of me. You're only my boyfriend … or wait, are we married?"

"Blaine, I'm warning you," Kurt was furious. He had never in his life seen Blaine like this - drunk yes, but this surpassed drunk. He was completely inebriated.

"Warning meee? I told you Kurt, leave me alone."

"I will never leave you alone. You are my husband and I love you. Now put your damn shirt on."

"No." Blaine made to move away but he swayed and ran into a bar stool. Kurt caught his wrist and helped him stand up.

"If you won't put your shirt on I'll just take you home shirtless." He put his arm around Blaine's waist and moved towards the door.

"I'd rather go home with the Puckster. Where is he? Kurt? No. You can't take me home. I want to parrrty."

"Blaine, it's four in the morning. You can't even stand up. Now come on." Just then Puck showed up with Blaine's shirt. He helped him get into it and buttoned it while Kurt held him up.

"Thanks for calling me Puck. I didn't know you were in town."

"I'm just here for a few days on business. I'll call you tomorrow and we can catch up?"

Blaine interrupted, "Puckster, take me home. Kurt is mad at me and I wanna see Quinny."

"You are safe with Kurt, Blaine. You need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Puck handed Blaine's wallet and keys to Kurt.

Kurt gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks for everything – please call me tomorrow?"

Puck nodded and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

"Now come on, Blaine," Kurt said. "Let's get you home."

"No, Kurt. I don't want to go home with you. You're going to tie me up and abandon me." He pushed away and stumbled violently against Puck.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Kurt yelled. He grasped Blaine's arm and tugged him hard towards the door, not caring that Blaine was tripping and protesting behind him. He got him outside and pressed him against the wall, pinning him there easily as he pressed close. His voice was low and quiet in his ear. "Listen to me, Blaine. I am not here as your Dom. I'm here as your husband. You are completely intoxicated and I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. I'm sorry about earlier but we can't talk about it now. We will talk tomorrow. For that to happen you need to come home with me right now so that I can get water and Advil in you before tucking you in." He kissed his cheek and grasped his hand.

Blaine's eyes were big and glassy and he had the most ridiculous grin on his face. But Kurt felt his fingers curl around his, grasping his hand before he nodded softly, "okay."

The only thing that made Blaine get out of bed the next morning was the fact that he didn't feel like lying in his own vomit. So, when he felt the nausea rise he quickly got to his feet and ran to the bathroom. It happened three times and each time Kurt was there to rub his back and help him get back to bed (Blaine was still drunk), tucking him in and leaving Advil and water on the nightstand. After the fourth time, which was at two in the afternoon, Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes as he leaned back on the pillow. He could see that they were as moist as his own. A hoarse whisper came out of him, "I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm sorry too."

"I love you."

"And I love you too. That will never ever change."

That's all they needed. Kurt surged down and hugged Blaine with all his might. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and held on for dear life. They both shed tears against one another as they lay together. They stayed that way for quite a while before Blaine spoke, "I'm ready to talk now."

"We have a lot to talk about but first I think you should shower while I make you something to eat."

"Oh, God no. No food, thank you."

"How about a Bloody Mary then?"

"Kurt!"

They both laughed as Kurt nudged him towards the bathroom and turned the shower on for him. "Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you, my darling."

After his shower, Blaine felt a whole lot better although he was still a bit queasy and had a pounding headache. He wandered into the kitchen, ignoring the coffee and toast that Kurt had made him and simply slid into his husband's lap, straddling him in the chair and pressing his face to his neck. "I love you so, so much," he mumbled. "And I'm so sorry I ran from you. I was just really scared."

Kurt wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "No. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been more aware of what you needed. It was silly of me to think you wanted a long, drawn out, harsh scene when we haven't been intimate for almost two weeks. I was stupid."

"No baby," Blaine's hand slid to his cheek.

"Please, just hear me out." Kurt continued. "I need for you to know that I didn't ignore your safeword. I would never in a million years do that. I wasn't thinking and I restrained you before I went to the bathroom. I left for a minute to pee and that was when you said it; I didn't hear until it was too late. I'm so sorry I scared you. It wasn't on purpose. Please, Blaine, can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Blaine surged closer, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and hugging tightly. "Of course I can. I know it wasn't on purpose. I always knew, it's just that I was scared because we never discussed sensory deprivation before and it had just been so long and it was the first time I had to use my safeword." Blaine hung his head. "I hate that you know, that I had to use it because I should trust you always."

"Hey. That's what safewords are for. For times like these when I misread, when I go too far too quickly. You had every right to use it my darling but I'm so sorry that I didn't stop it before you had to."

Blaine lifted his head so that he could see Kurt's brilliant blues. His forehead tipped forward to lean against his husband. "What's done is done. We will learn from it, the both of us." He kissed him then, softly, gently, barely touching. "Now can you please take me to bed and make love to me?"

Kurt leaned back gently. "Not yet."

Blaine looked at him, trying to read his face as Kurt smiled into him. "We need to talk about last night. Or, this morning I guess it was."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I'm sorry. To be quite honest I don't remember most of it."

"Well, when I walked in you were laying atop the bar letting strangers take body shots off you."

"Oh God," Blaine groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Then when I tried to take you home you were incredibly rude to me."

Blaine sighed, his lashes blinking rapidly trying to stop the tears.

"But I understand you were hurting and that you just wanted to escape. I only ask that you never do that again – not because I want to control you but because it's not safe. If Puck hadn't been there who knows what could have happened to you."

"I know. I should call him to thank him."

"You should but only after I take you to bed."

"God. Yes. Please."

Kurt stood up with Blaine still straddling his waist. His hands gripped his ass through his pants as he kissed him heatedly. They reached the bed and Kurt lay him down gently and immediately slid atop him. He moved slowly and sweetly over Blaine's flesh – kissing, nipping, licking, and biting. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you. So are you." Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's full hair. "You are mesmerizing and exquisite, Kurt."

"And yours. Always."

"Mine. Always."

Kurt's hands slid beneath Blaine's shirt, tugging it upward as he slid down, kissing a trail down to his pants and opening them. He noticed that Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear, which was not something he often indulged in. "Naughty, naughty," Kurt grinned.

"Well, someone hasn't done the laundry in about two weeks," Blaine grinned back.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson, you are treading on thin ice," and with that Kurt lowered his mouth onto Blaine's smooth cock.

"Holy fucking hell, Kurt. Yes." His hips rose to meet Kurt's eager mouth, then rolled, dragging his cock to the roof of Kurt's mouth then down to his tongue and deeply into his throat. Kurt's groans only made his cock grow thicker, fuller, longer. "Take it all. I know you can."

Kurt slid up to his knees for more leverage and began to bob his head onto Blaine's stiffness while his hands worked his thighs and balls, inching his husband closer to an orgasm.

"You're perfect. Don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop, Kurt."

Kurt stopped and grinned up at him. "Or what?"

"Or I'll die," Blaine's whine was cut off by a deep guttural moan as Kurt's mouth returned to work. It didn't take long for Kurt to bring him to orgasm. And the orgasm was powerful and abundant. Blaine _fed_ Kurt again and again as he sputtered onto his tongue and deep into his throat. "Fuck. Kurt. I love your mouth so much. It's just… I love _you_ so much"

"And I can't get enough of you, slut." Kurt's mouth was relentless as he slipped lower, lapping against Blaine's opening. He was desperate for more as he probed and shoved his tongue inside him, inching deeper with a long vibrating moan against him. Blaine's cock was already hard again. "Jesus Christ, baby. You drive me insane." Blaine arched as his fists gripped the sheets. His legs lifted and settled atop of Kurt's back, encouraging him deeper, trapping him with his mouth latched to his ass. And Kurt worked for it, rimming, thrusting, lapping as his own cock ached with need.

Once Blaine was sloppy wet, Kurt lifted to kneel again bringing Blaine's legs with him, positioning him just right. And with one thrust he pushed in balls deep and stopped. He watched as Blaine trembled and writhed on the bed. Blaine's eyes were balls of golden fire as he gazed up at him and whispered, "This is exactly what I needed sweetheart. I love you."

Kurt leaned down to kiss his lips softly as he began to move, thrusting up into Blaine's ass, searching out his prostate. "And I love you with all my heart."

Their rhythm increased as they both worked their hips together, slapping at each other. Kurt's chest pressing to Blaine's as his hand inched between them to tug at his own ache. He jerked off in time to their thrusts. All that was heard were desperate moans, slapping skin, and whispered "I love yous" until the climaxed together. Blaine spilling onto both their stomachs as Kurt filled Blaine up so much it eventually oozed from him.

Kurt collapsed down onto the bed and gathered Blaine up in his arms. He pressed his face into his damp curls, kissing each and every one. "You were right."

"Hmmm?"

"Sometimes, just being together, just being Kurt and Blaine is perfect."

"We are always just Kurt and Blaine."

"I mean, without the D/s. Sometimes just making love is the only thing we need. You and me."

"You and me," Blaine repeated. "Yes."

They both snuggled into each other and pecked kisses to lips and cheeks and eyelids. Blaine's hand slid to Kurt's face caressing as his eyes drew him closer. "Are we good?"

"We are always good, my darling. But yes."

"And did you finish your work?"

"I have a few hours left but if you think I'm leaving your side think again. I'll do it tomorrow."

Blaine smiled. "Kurt…"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a headache."

Kurt laughed. "That's because you decided to be a gay bar superstar last night, naughty boy."

"God, what was I thinking?"

"Do you remember strangers licking salt off your stomach?"

"Kurt, stop" Blaine groaned as he tried to hide his face.

Kurt laughed heartedly. "You are not going to ever live that down, Anderson. And Puck saw you so you know it will get around. I'm sure all of Lima already knows."

"Ugh. I'm sorry. What if I let _you_ do bodyshots off me? Will that make up for it?"

"Let me?" Kurt eyed him.

Blaine laughed with a sigh. "I just gave you a scene idea didn't I?"

"Damn right you did."

"I can not wait," he winked.

"You insatiable slut."

Blaine surged forward, his grin smearing against Kurt's lips before taking another kiss, his hands sliding down to caress Kurt's thigh and ass as he pressed his cock into Kurt's hip. Kurt moaned against his husband's mouth, "case in point."


End file.
